When the Smash Bros Hit the Redwall
by Yamishimo
Summary: Crossover of SSB and Redwall. New 8th chapter up. Sorry it took so long to update, World Civ.
1. Chapter 1- The Meeting

**_DISCLAIMER_**: _I don't own any of these characters in this fic. Redwall is Brian Jacques, and others are Nintendo.****_

When the Smash Bros. Hit the Redwall

CH.1 The Meeting

At the Smash Bros. tournament resort, Master Hand was talking to the veterans of the tournament. "Well I'm glad to see all of the well-known fighters who could come back this year! I am also glad to announce some new fighters to be arriving soon! These fighters are from a land not of games, but of literature. They come from a place known as," here the Master Hand took the time the snap his fingers. "Mossflower Country!" As he said the words a portal opened and six forms fell out on the grass of the field. "Hey, Skip. Where are we?" Asked a mouse with large sword slung across his back.  "I don't rightly know Martin." Said a large otter covered in scars carrying a javelin. "That's not the Skipper of Otters, I should know I owe Skip my life." Argued an equally large otter carrying a sword similar to the mouse's. "Hey where's Dandin, we were fighting a band of vermin!" Cried a female mouse, who had a knotted rope swinging at her side. "Hey were am I? Last I remember I was on guard duty with Dann." A confused female squirrel with club like weapon said. "What's bally goin' on here? Can't an honorable stag get some rest?" Asked a hare who appeared to be in his bedclothes. The Master then introduced the new comers to the veterans. "Everyone meet Martin the Warrior, Skipper or Warthorn, Deyna or Tagg for most of his life, Mariel daughter of Joseph the Bellmaker, Songbreeze Swifteye, and Basil "Stag" Hare. I'm sure you will get along fine." And with that Master Hand left with a snap of his fingers. Mariel broke the silence by smashing Fox on the head with her rope. "Vermin! I'll slay this fox!" Just as she raised the rope to kill Fox, Master Hand flew in and grabbed Mariel by the scruff of her neck. "Mariel! At this tournament we only fight in practice fights or in the main prizefight! Now put down your Gullwhacker, or I will take it away!" Mariel obediently wrapped the rope around her waist, but her face wore a scowl. Next Link, the tall blond Hylian walked up to Martin and Deyna. He found that Deyna was apologizing to Martin for arguing with him. "Hi I'm Link. I'm from Hyrule, and I see you are sword users." This was the first time Martin or Deyna noticed that there were others besides them. "Er, hello I'm Martin the Warrior and this is my badger-forged sword." "And I'm Deyna and I carry the same sword because I'm from a different time-line." The large otter explained, while they all admired each other's swords. "I carry the Master Sword. It was forged by the ancient Hylians." 

Fox decided to patch up things between him and Mariel. "Hello, I'm Fox McCloud, Head of Team Starfox. Why did you try to kill me back there?" "Because you are vermin, and vermin killed most of what I loved most." She said dangerously. "O-kay. Well I'll go talk to someone else." Said Fox with his eyes wider than they had ever been. He should talk to the hare; he might be like Peppy. "Hello, I'm Fox McCloud, Head of Team Starfox. Who are you?" Fox asked the hare, now in his normal military tunic.

"Well laddie buck, I'm Basil Stag Hare. Before you ask Hare is the family name, Basil is the first name but me mater wanted a female and almost named me Columbine. I christened myself Stag down at the River Moss with a toad and a newt as witnesses. Stags, noble creatures..." Fox had left after the hare started talking about stags. "Where can a chap get some food for his old belly?" Asked the hare. Kirby heard this and went to the hare. "I know where the best food is! Follow me!" With that Kirby sucked in air and flew of towards the restaurant with the hare running after him. "Pi. Pika. Pii. Chu!" Pikachu said, when Mario saw the perplexed looks on the newcomers' faces he translated, "He said 'Wait for me!' I'm Mario and you would be Songbreeze, am I right?" "Yes, but please call me Song." "OK." Said Mario.

Samus walked up to Mariel and introduced herself, "I am Samus Aran. Who are you?" "I am Mariel Gullwhacker. Just call me Mariel. And if you are any kind of vermin under that armor than I will slay you." Captain Falcon saw Skip and decided to try and intimidate the newbie. "I'm Captain Falcon, how did you get a stupid like Skip?" "By being the best leader, which I can see that your title is false." "Er, uh..." Captain Falcon suddenly burst into tears and ran towards his ship. "Haharr. Look at that mateys. One liddle insult made 'im cry like a Dibbun." Suddenly all of the woodlanders burst into laughter, while all the others were perplexed. "Why are you laughing?" Asked Fox, "You insulted him, but I had always wondered were his captaincy came from." BOOOONNNGG! Suddenly a loud bell sound rang over the loudspeakers. "This is Master Hand. Signup and Room assignments will be soon. Report to the main building now!" So the newcomers from Mossflower followed the veterans to the main building.


	2. Chapter 2- The Signup

When the Smash Bros. hit the Red-wall

Ch2 The Signup

"Wow! What is this place?" Asked Martin. 

"This is the Registration Hall, don't be embarrassed I was the same when I first came here." Link explained. "This is where we come to sign up for the tournament." Link then stepped up to the big desk and proceeded to fill out paperwork to signup. Next Martin went to the desk to find out what he needed to do. The piece of paper had the normal form spaces: Name, Date of Birth, Marital Status, and military rank. It also asked what weapons he carried and other items he might need. He began to fill out the form, Name: Martin the Warrior, DOB, MS: single, MR: General. Why did it have to ask about Marital Status? He lost his rose, wasn't that enough? When he noticed people were staring he left to follow Link. After a few hours all the fighters had registered and were being assigned rooms. A large view screen showed the room number for each fighter.

LINK ROOM1

SAMUS ROOM 2

FOX ROOM 3

MARIO ROOM 4

PIKACHU ROOM 5

CAPTAIN FALCON ROOM 6

KIRBY ROOM 7

WARTHORN (SKIP) ROOM 8

DEYNA (TAGG) ROOM 9

MARTIN ROOM 10

MARIEL ROOM 11

SONGBREEZE ROOM 11

BASIL STAG HARE ROOM 7

"After we get the keys to our rooms, we can train or go to the restaurant and get a snack." Link whispered to Martin. 

"Did I hear the mention of food? Inquired Basil.

 "You had to mention food around a hare, didn't you Link." Said Martin. 

"Well I wouldn't mind some training from the master of the sword." Said Deyna. 

"Then you will want to enter your attacks at the training desk. But you'll have a hard time beating me. I am the Hero of Time!" 

"I meant Martin. I carry his sword, but lack the training." 

"Oh." Sighed Link, visibly saddened. "Well I'll referee the match then!"

"Meet you at the practice field in an hour Martin!" Cried Deyna, running in the direction of the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3- The Match

The Smash Bros. hit the Red-wall

Ch.3 The Match

"And what's your name?" Asked a Toad with a nasal voice asked as Martin walked up to the Practice Desk.

"Martin the Warrior of Redwall." He calmly told the Toad. "I have come to have a Practice Match with Deyna."

"Oh the tall hairy guy, well he's waiting inside. Please fill out this form to let us know what type of attacks you have." The Toad said to Martin

PLEASE PRINT IN BLACK INK. THIS FORM IS A STANDARD C.O.B. SO OUR SYSTEM WORKS

            Name of Combatant: Martin The Warrior

            Weapons Carried: Sword and a sling

            Attacks: Sling Club, Sling Toss, Martin Smash, Kick/Punch, and sword slash

            Armor: Cloth tunic

"Thank you for filling out the form. You may look at your opponent's list before entering."

"Thanks." Said Martin

            Name of Combatant: Deyna the Warrior

            Weapons Carried: Sword and Juska Dagger

            Attacks: Pommel Strike, Knife Throw, Juska Smash, Tail Swipe, Punch/Kick, blade slashes

            Armor: Barkcloth Kilt

"Well here goes" Breathed Martin as he stepped into the doorway only to find he had walked into Redwall Abbey. "How did Redwall get here?"

"That's simple." Answered a familiar voice from behind. He spun but found nobody. "Don't tell me that Martin the Warrior is that slow on his footpaws." Taunted Deyna as he flipped over Martin's head. Deyna's appearance had changed; he was very barbaric looking in the kilt and eel-skin belt. In fact he looked like a vermin, from the tattoos on his face and the gold hoops in his ears to the flax wristbands and the tail rings. 

"What happened to you Deyna? You look like a vermin." Martin asked.

"Well it's a long story but I was raised by a Juska tribe as the Taggerung, and I guess that Master Hand thought it would be interesting to see Tagg fight Martin." Replied Tagg (I'll call him Tagg in the fights)

"Then I think we should start the match." Said Martin. Suddenly Tagg whipped out his sword and dagger and rushed at Martin with amazing speed, and sent Martin flying. He landed on the battlements with a crash as Tagg leaped onto the wall without any effort.

"Sorry Martin, I forgot my strength for a second." Tagg held out his paw to help Martin up.

"It's all right. I didn't feel a thing!" Martin said taking Tagg's paw. "Let's call it a draw."

"Fine!" Answered Tagg "Let's go get some food, I hear Skip's making Hotroot Soup!"

As the warrior walked out, Tagg changed back to his normal Deyna appearance. 

"Martin, please don't tell anybeast about my alter ego. It embarrasses me." Deyna said now wearing an altered Zora tunic Link gave to him as a gift.

"Your secret is safe with me." Said Martin in his calm voice. "Now let's get some of Skip's soup."


	4. Chapter 4- IT'S HOOOTT!!

The Smash Bros. Hit the Red-wall

Ch.4-**_IT'S HOT!!!_**

"Hey, why has that otter got a bucket of water boiling out here?" Fox asked Samus. 

"How should I know, maybe it is some ritual from their area." She replied.

"If ye wanna know, it's 'Otroot Soup, 'ere 'ave a taste. It'll put fur on your chest and make your whiskers stiffen." Yelled Skip, while ladling soup into some bowls he had also purloined from the kitchen Toads.

"Hey Skip, save some for us! We're starvin'!" Cried Martin and Deyna, while running towards Skip.

"'Ere 'ave a bowl of soup." Said Skip when the mouse and otter reached the spot, Fox and Samus didn't notice the secret wink between the woodlanders.

"Thanks Skip, you guys are nice." Fox said.

"How come you're not as nice as these animals Fox?" Asked Samus, accepting the bowl of soup.

As Fox and Samus spooned the gravy-like soup into their mouths, Deyna snickered, then Martin giggled, and finally Skip laughed his barking laugh.

"How much Hotroot did you sneak into their soup Deyna?" Asked Martin.

"Depends on how much you snuck in yourself. What about you Skip?" He replied.

"Haharr! I added three pawfuls." Skip said.

"Two." Replied Deyna.

"I added one pawful." Answered Martin.

"Aaahhh! It's HOOOTTT!!! Yelled Fox.

"What is this stuff Planet Zebes acid?" Screamed Samus, while running to the bar for a cold drink.

"Hahaha, what did you do, add extra hotroot to their soup?" Asked Mariel as she walked up to the pot of soup and poured a bowl. "I'll have mine the way it comes, not as hot."

"Did I smell some soup brewing? I've got some October Ale here, we could make party out of it." Cried Basil.

"I've got some chestnuts I keep with me for a snack." Said Song from behind Skip, startling him.

"Let's get started, wot!" Basil said while pulling a hip flask of October Ale.

Soon all the woodlanders were laughing about the plight of Samus and Fox. They ate all night 'til Song and Mariel were dozing off. 

"We better go to our rooms and get ready for tomorrow; they announce our line up at lunch then." Martin told them. So the veterans no longer think that the woodlanders are green in the way of fighting and the big day is tomorrow.  


	5. The Day

Chapter 5- The Day

The morning after the party, Martin woke up early so he could get the lay of the land. He ran into Link. "Hi Martin, I heard your friends cauterized Fox's guts with that soup. Is it true how hot it is?" The Hylian asked. 

"Yes it is very hot, but it was hotter for him and Samus. We dropped extra hotroot into the bowls." Answered Martin with a smile. "When do they post the schedule?"

"Oh, in an hour. That leaves some training time. How about it?"

"Alright. Let me get my sword." Said Martin, running towards the rooms.

Later at the Stadium, Link and Martin were preparing to have a battle. "Whenever your ready, Martin." Link yelled across the stadium.

"Now. REDWAAAALLLL!" He screamed, running at the Hylian at pace that surprised Link. Link took a double paw kick in the stomach. When he recovered he was looking up the badger-forged blade of Martin. 

"Get up! I will not fight anybeast who lays about like a dormouse in the kitchens." Said Martin, waiting for Link to get up.

"Now draw steel. That is why I kicked and did not slash."

"Man, you are very honorable. But that will not help in the tournament!" Screamed Link as he back flipped away from the warrior mouse, pulling out a bomb while in the air. He threw the bomb at the zenith of the leap, but the bomb hit him as Martin pulled out his shield causing the explosive to bounce back. The resulting explosion sent Link into the out of bounds. A buzzer sounded and Martin was announced the winner.

"Hey! How did you do that? My shield is useless in the matches!" Said the Hylian, who's pride was the only injury. "And you did all that without your sword. You are good." Link walked to his room to restock on supplies and faerie in a bottle, in case fought Martin again.

"Wake up dozychops, they announce who fights who in ten minutes and my roommate is still asleep!" Yelled Mariel, splashing water on Song's face. Song opened her eyes and said: "You just did two things that I hate. One you called me 'dozychops', and two you splashed water on me. Now you will pay!" Song chased Mariel out of the room with that stone-tipped club that she carried.

Later in the Main Building all of the fighters looked at the screen that showed who would fight who and when.

WARTHORN(AKA SKIP) VS. Capt. FALCON: Tomorrow at noon 

**_FOX McCLOUD VS. MARIEL GULLWHACKER: Wednesday at 8:00 am _**

**_BASIL STAG HARE VS. KIRBY: Thursday at 1:00 pm_**

**_PIKACHU VS. MARTIN: Friday at 5:00 pm_**

**_SONGBREEZE VS. SAMUS ARAN: Saturday at noon_**

**_DEYNA(AKA TAGG) VS. LINK: Sunday at 11:00 am_**

**__**

Capt. Falcon seemed to whimper when he found out him and Skip was to fight first. 

"Hey Cap'n, see ye in the morrow. It should be a good fight." Skip said passing Falcon.

"I told you I would defeat you, _vermin._ You will feel the sting of my Gullwhacker!" Said Mariel, her paws clenching and unclenching.

"Well see you at the bally cafeteria later, wot wot!" Basil said to Kirby.

"You too!" Said Kirby in his perpetually happy high-pitched voice.

"Pii pika chu. Pikaaachuu!" Said the little yellow rodent.

"What did he say?" asked Martin.

"He said 'I will be victorious'" Mario translated.

"Why wasn't your name on the roster this time?" Asked Link.

"Oh I'm a referee this time." He explained.

"Well I guess we all need to rest and get ready for our upcoming battles." Martin said.

"Oh, I heard that the winner of the tournament will have to fight another prson at the end." Mario told the group.

"How do we know who it is?" Asked Link.

"It will be a rival from their lives." Mario said. Then he walked away.

"I will see you in the morning." Martin said. Then they all said their good nights.

_Whats in store for our friends? Review and find out!_      


	6. Chapter 6- Skip versus Captain

The Smash Bros. Hit the Red-wall

**Chapter 6- Skip versus Cap'n!**

Skip walked towards the booth to find out what stage his fight would be on, fully armed for it. "'Ey, do ye know where my fight is to be today?" He asked.

"Your fight isn't today, Deyna." The Toad said looking at Skip.

"I'm Skip, not Deyna!" He yelled.

"Oh, you otters all look the same to me. You will be fighting with Captain Falcon at the F-Zero Racetrack. Good luck, you'll need it!" The Toad yelled out the window.

That had been the third Toad to think he was Deyna, and they all had said the same thing, all otters looked the same to them! How could they think that? "Who do those fungus-headed midgets think they are? Well they aren't good judges of character, they seem to worship that short red shirt wearing oddity." Skip fumed as he walked and saw the pool. He still had an hour before the match; he could swim to get out his frustrations! When he dove in he found that the water was refreshingly cool, much cooler any river he had swum in midsummer. A half hour later he got out of the pool and ran to air dry his fur for the fight. Soon the sun warmed his body again, but he decided to get some water instead. When he passed the weight room, he saw Captain Falcon franticly pumping iron.

"Wot are ye doin', _Cap'n_?" Skip asked Falcon, who appeared to be trying to lift more weight than he could. When Skip saw Deyna passing he asked if he help get the weight off Falcon. 

"On three, three!" Deyna said, even though he did all the lifting.

"Alright, _otter_! I've got a trick up my sleeve that will beat you." Falcon yelled, running towards the track.

Later at the track 

"The match shall be a timed one! The person with the most KO's after the time runs out will be the winner!" The loudspeaker shouted. "Three, two, one! Begin!"

Skip came at Falcon, but Falcon dodged out of the way. Then Falcon grabbed Skip by the tail and tossed him out of the ring!

"Alright, no more nice otter!" Skip yelled, bearing his teeth. He flung himself onto the stage before the transporter could place him there. "MOSSFLOWEEEEERRRRR!" He rushed at Falcon again, but he jumped when Falcon did and hooked his claws into Falcon's suit. Then he smashed the bounty hunter out into the crowd! That meant the score was tied. The bell sounded meaning the time was up.

"SUDDEN DEATH!" The crowd cheered.

Before Falcon could respond, Skip shot a stone at his head and knocked Falcon out of the ring.

"Warthorn is the winner!"

"Please call me Skip." He said, and then collapsed.

"The EMT ran over and yelled, "Get a stretcher! He's got to go to the infirmary!"

Later, in the resort's infirmary 

"You seem to have been hit with a tranquilizer, your lucky you lasted so long in the fight, drugged as you were." The Doctor said. "You'll be happy to know that Captain Falcon would have been disqualified for that if you hadn't won first."

"Just give me some 'Otroot Soup, I'll get better! On me affidavit I will!" Skip shouted.

Link and Martin were coming to visit Skip, and when Link heard Skip he asked, "Why is he making such a fuss about being treated?"

"Oh, Skip got sick at Redwall one time and the sister gave him some physic. He has been afraid of being in an infirmary since." Martin whispered, then walking into the room. "Hi matey, how are they treating you in here?"

"Get me out o' 'ere quick matey! The food in 'ere is worse than that physic the infirmary sister swears by!" Skip said, his eyes looking at Martin in a way he had never seen fear! Martin winked at Link, and he caught on. "Oh I think some down time will do you well." Link said, looking serious.

"Oh, please get me out of 'ere!" Skip yelled, his pride forgotten.

"Alright, we had already signed you out." Martin said.

Out at the congregation field 

"If anyone has any information on the fugitive Captain Falcon please report to the front desk." The loudspeaker announced.

"Wow! I can't believe Falcon cheated." Fox thought aloud.

"I can, and they assigned me to find him, _dead or alive._" Samus said pressing a button on her belt making the armor slide over her body. She then rolled into a ball and sped off toward the office of the Master Hand.

"What was Falcon thinking? He could have killed Skip!" Link said, he had come to like these woodlanders.

"PI! PIKACHU! CHU PIKA!" Pikachu yelled in his high-pitched voice.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled. Mario came up and gave everyone a badge, and explained that it translated Pokemon to English.

"Here, test it out." He told them. Pikachu repeated his phrase, but the badge translated it to English.

"If I find him, he'll be toast! Literally!" The badge said.

_Will Samus apprehend the fugitive Falcon? Review and find out. _  


	7. Fox Meets The Gullwhacker

When the Smash Bros. Hit the Red-wall

_Chapter 7- Fox meets the Gullwhacker _

In the cool morning air, Mariel walked her Gullwhacker wrapped around her waist. She hummed a tune she had heard in the Café. 

            "Wrapped up in you…" She sang. Then she saw the sign that pointed toward the information booth. "Might as well find out where I have to fight the vermin." She chuckled at her own private joke. 

            "Oh don't hurt me!" The Toad at the booth screamed when it saw Mariel twirling her Gullwhacker, giggling, and singing Garth Brooks songs. "I swear I didn't pay Falcon to beat that otter!" Mariel stopped, and in doing so the knot on her rope hit her between the ears.

"Ow! What did you say about Skip?" Mariel asked while rubbing the bump on her head. 

"Oh, _nothing_. Did you come to ask about where your fight will be? Well it's at the Great Fox. It will be taking off momentarily. I'd run if I were you." The Toad said quickly. He rushed Mariel away, and then ran back into the booth.

"That was odd. I wonder what he meant by the paying Falcon. He was hiding something! If I wasn't in a hurry I'd find out myself." She thought aloud. When she got to the Great Fox she realized that Fox was not just some stupid fox from Mossflower.

"Hello Mariel! I trust you are ready for the fight." Fox's voice seemed to come from the Great Fox. Then a panel folded down and Fox stepped out. He had on his vest; he also had on a helmet and aviator's sunglasses.

"What do you think of my new fighting clothes? This is my space combat suit, and I've upgraded by gun again! See." He drew his small blaster from the holster, and fired at a target set up on the other side of the ship. The target was gone! "Slippy finally made one that is fast and packs a punch!" Mariel could tell he liked this odd weapon, but she still preferred her Gullwhacker.

"When do we start, _vermin_?" She asked.

"Oh, not long. In fact, here comes Mario to get us ready." Fox said. Mario walked up to Mariel and told her to follow him, that Fox knew where to go. When they reached the end of a hall, Mariel saw that they were flying over the ground.

"How is this big heap of metal flying like this?" She asked.

"I'll answer that after the fight is over! Now prepare to lose!" Fox said.

"Wait Fox, I haven't explained the rules yet." Mario said calmly. Fox fell flat when he stopped. This caused Mariel to giggle uncontrollably. "This is a stock match. First to fall of the platform two times loses. Ready. Fight!"  

Fox pressed a button on his watch and he started to glow. The glow turned to flames as he rushed toward Mariel, who barely dodged. Mariel swung her Gullwhacker toward Fox, who had his back to Mariel. It hit him on the side of the head, and while no damage was done, it knocked his sunglasses. They hit the hull of the Great Fox, breaking into hundreds of pieces.

            "Hey! Those were five hundred credits! You gonna pay for those." He said dangerously, drawing the blaster from its holster with a click. He squeezed the trigger and three red lasers issued from the barrel. They all made contact with Mariel, causing her to scream. She flew off the ship and was transported back on.

            "This upgrade is great! I gotta thank Slippy for that." Fox was saying, forgetting that the stock was two.

            "Take this, vermin!" Mariel yelled as she swung the Gullwhacker, catching Fox and wrapping around him. She turned around snapping the rope like a whip, sending Fox flying off the ship! Now that they were even, both in stock and health. Fox started for his blaster, but Mariel knocked it out of his hand. She whipped at Fox, but he slid under the rope and kicked it out of her paw. 

            "How do you feel with out your rope? I hope you can still fight. It would be a sha-" Fox said, but he was cut off by the head butt that hit him in the gut.

            "I can fight without my Gullwhacker! As you will find out soon." She said.

            "Ok then, Hand-to-paw fighting it is." He said while adopting a fighting stance. Mariel stood her ground as Fox jumped to perform a flying kick, but when she rolled his momentum made him hit the wall behind where Mariel had been.

            "What's the matter fox? Not tired yet are you?" She said as she waited for him to get up.

            "Wha, I can beat all three of you with my tail!" Fox yelled, with a slur to his voice. Mariel walked over to him and grabbed Fox's vest, it was amazing what a mouse in the Bloodwrath can do! Fox grabbed the edge of the ship, but slipped off.

            "Mariel is the winner!" Mario yelled. Fox was transported to the ship.

            "How did you do that?" Mario and Fox said in unison. 

            "What? Oh, when I tossed you?" She asked.

            "Yeah, when DK is here he can't throw me that far!"

            "Well I get the Bloodwrath occasionally. When I do I get stronger, but I loose sight of everything else." She explained. "By the way, Fox, are you alright? I hit you pretty hard, since I had the Bloodwrath going on."

            "Why aren't you calling me 'vermin' anymore? Just wondering." Fox asked.

            "I saw you are a great warrior and you are not evil like most foxes." Mariel said.

_Back at the Resort_

            "The Toad in question has just taken an impromptu vacation, and he took his booth with him." Samus said. "Right after you left the info booth." She pressed the button on her belt, making the armor slide over her body.

            "So the Toad might have paid Falcon to do that to Skip?" Link asked.

            "Right, that means that there are corrupt Toads here. Be on the lookout for any suspicious looking Toads. I'm still looking for Falcon, bounty hunters are the hardest bounties!" She said, her voice metallic through the helmet, she then rolled off again.      


	8. Battle of the Bottomless Pits!

(This Basil is more like the Basil from the animated Redwall than the original book. Just a warning for you purists who prefer the book Basil.)

When the Smash Bros. Hit the Red-wall

Chapter 8-Battle of the Bottomless Pits!

Basil woke in the morning, and looked at the clock. He saw that he had three hours 'til the fight. 

            "I might as well get some jolly tucker from the bally cafeteria, wot wot!" He said, stepping from the bed. "I need to get my jolly strength up, wot!"

            With that he put on his tunic and walked off toward the cafeteria. He saw Kirby flap past and greeted him, "Kirby, how are you this bally mornin', wot wot?"  The pink puffball slowly floated down toward the hare, when he was on the ground air rushed out of his mouth. 

"I'm fine Basil, nervous about our fight today?" Kirby said in that high-pitched voice that made Basil's ears twitch from pain.

"I've never been backward at comin' forward before so the answer is no. I'm jolly well excited, wot wot!" Basil said in the odd way of the hare, always jovial.

"Are you goin' to the café for breakfast?"

"Aye, breaking my fast at this café will be bally different, from Redwall. Bye the bye, what do they serve at this café?"

"Oh everything, from eggs and bacon to chicken ala king."

"Anything vegetarian? The only meat we eat at Redwall is the occasional fish and shrimp." Basil said, slightly disturbed by all the meat Kirby mentioned.

Later  

            "I'm happy that you could talk that Toad to let you fix your own breakfast. That was a weird look he gave you when you came in." Kirby said.

            "Aye, he had strange eyes, wot! He looked at me like he wanted to break my legs, the way Cluny nearly did."

            "You don't think he was one of those evil Toads, do you?"

            "I think so, the way he bally sprinkled some stuff on the food he was going to give me. Eggs, what does he think I am? A weasel? I think not laddie buck!" Basil said as he ate the salad big enough to feed Skip and Deyna. Samus walked in and her armor slid back into her belt. Just then, the Toad who was going to give the eggs to Basil came running out and saw Samus. He tried to turn, but due to his good speed, he slid right into her arms.

            "I swear I didn't try to kill the rabbit!" He said quickly.

            "I didn't say anything about killing rabbits, did I?" Samus said menacingly. She slid her armor back on, "Looks like I'm skipping breakfast again." With that she walked toward Master Hand's office.

            "I knew he was up to no good!" Kirby said. 

            "I guess we should find out where the fight will be." Basil said to Kirby.

            "I know where it is. We will fight at my stage, Green Greens. See you in a couple of hours!"

            "Where will I find this, Green Greens old chap, wot?"

            "Just look for a big apple tree with two eyes." Kirby said.

            "That was odd, telling me where to bally go and jolly leaving his food here, bad show, wot wot!"

            _Later at Green Greens_

The two contenders eyeing each other, and so was the tree. That was disturbing Basil more than when Kirby leaving his meal unfinished. Kirby pulled himself up to his fullest height, which was not much, and Basil did so also, making him tower over the Popstar puffball even more. Mario walked out and said that the match was to be timed, same rules as all time matches.

            "And, begin!" Mario yelled. The Mossflower hare took up his noble stag pose that had tricked so many vermin before, but it didn't work because Kirby promptly sucked Basil into his mouth. Next thing Basil knew he was lying on the ground and Kirby appeared to have ears like Basil's, twitching uncontrollably.

            "What did you do, swallow me like a bally scone? That is it. No more Mister nice hare!" With that Basil launched himself at Kirby, footpaws first, but the puffball turned into a rock and made Basil stagger. Then Kirby launched himself at Basil the same way, but connected sending Basil flying. 

            "One point for me!" Kirby yelled, watching Basil Transport back onto the arena grounds. Kirby then made the twitching ears disappear as a star came out of his back. He then leaped into the air, pulling out a blade, flipping once, and falling at the ground sending a shockwave at Basil, knocking him back.

            "I'll give you blood an' vinegar, you bally rouge!" Basil yelled running at Kirby with speeds never before seen at the tournament. Kirby flew across the ground, trying to not fall off the edge. He changed in to a hundred ton weight, but he had passed the threshold by inches making him drop out of sight.

            "It's a tie, sudden death!" Mario screamed. Once again the combatants faced off, but the wind started blowing toward Basil! Kirby supplemented the strong wind with a punch that sent Basil flying off the stage.

            "The winner, Kirby!"

            _Afterwards_

            "That was a good fight, bit short though old chap, wot!" The words came from Kirby, who was coping Basil's mode of speech. 

            "Your as bad as my adopted son, Cheek Stag Otter! He bally copied me too, wot!"

            _Meanwhile_

Captain Falcon was talking with someone behind a screen of silk, actually it was multiple someones.

            "You have failed us Captain, I wouldn't have failure like you as one of my slaves."

            "Are you sure it is dry here? Do not fail us again!"

            "I am the real Taggerung, I slew him and chucked his head in a ditch. So how come you can't kill one otter?"

            "Fail us again and you will end up like Clogg!" 

            


End file.
